Erin Frostbunny
by xXxAnimeBellxXx
Summary: Uhh... Just some random Bunny/Jack thing I started writing for no apparent reason... Yeah... Rated M, just 'cause. Nice!Pitch OOC!Everyone MPreg
1. PrefacePrologue

_First RotG story... Be nice?_

Preface/Prologue

"What's up, Kangaroo?" Bunnymund suppressed a groan. He knew that voice. The 7-foot tall Easter Bunny turned slowly to face the mischievous young Guardian of Fun.

"Wha' do ya want, Frostbite?" Aster demanded, starting to get a little nervous. It was Spring. Easter had just ended. It went off without a hitch. The day was gorgeous. Bunnies were going into heat. Not. Good.

"What's up, Bunny?" Jack asked again, concerned, picking up on the other's nervousness. "Easter went good, right? Not too cold, no blizzards, no boogeyman. So, what's wrong?"

Aster really didn't want to say. If he told Jack that he was going into heat, he'd never hear the end of it. He'd be the butt of every one of the younger's jokes. But if he simply didn't answer, he'd never be left alone, and then he might do something he'd regret. Like jumping the winter spirit and screwing him hard into the ground. Yeah, not an option.

After much internal debate, the Pooka sighed heavily. Jack, taking this as a sign of victory, grinned and looked expectantly up at Bunnymund. Aster glared wearily in return, mumbling something incoherent before turning his head away to stare off to the side, his long ears flat against his head, the bunny-equivalent of a blush.

"Sorry, what was that?" The teen asked lightly, leaning a little closer to the elder Guardian. He could feel the intense heat coming off the Easter Bunny in waves. This made an odd thought come to the frost spirit's mind. A thought that made a warm blush appear on his normally frigid cheeks. _Could Bunny be…?… Nah_.

When Aster saw the pale pink blush grace the young man's cheeks, something in him snapped. He pounced on Jack, pinning him to the ground. Some part of Aster figured that Frost deserved some sort of explanation, so he whispered in the other's ear before he took him,

"I'm in heat, mate."

* * *

_Eh. I'll upload the rest tomorrow, after school._

_Well, G'night!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Okay, due to popular demand, I'm going to post both this and Chapter 2 today. You're welcome. :)_

_Oh! And I kinda made up a background for Pitch, since I don't really know what it actually was, but he facsinates me, and I don't think he's really all that bad, and I felt really sorry for him at during the movie, especially at the end, end I'm going to stop talking now._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 1

My name is Jack Frost. I am the Guardian of Fun. I am pregnant. With the Easter Bunny's child. How do I know? The Moon told me so.

When I first learned that I was pregnant, I ran. Well, technically I flew, but it's the same basic principle. Can you really blame me? I mean, for one thing, I'm a guy. Guys just don't get pregnant. But, apparently, Guardians do. Other than that, I really didn't want any of the others to find out about it.

Bunny had been in heat. He'd said so himself. He hadn't been in his right mind, just wanted to screw something, and I happened to be close by. Some part of me felt saddened by the fact. He hadn't really wanted _me;_ just release. The worst part was, I'd actually _enjoyed_ it.

I'd be too ashamed to face him after that. Or any of them, for that matter. Hell, I was too ashamed to face myself.

After the initial shock wore off, new worries set in. What would the others think if they found out? What would _Bunny_ think? Would they call me a freak? Would they accept the baby? _What if I was a terrible parent?_

These worries were why I left. I went to Antarctica and hid in a sort-of house I'd carved in a glacier, waiting and worrying. I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by an all-too familiar voice speaking behind me.

"Such delicious fear, Jack Frost." I spun around, coming face-to-face with the boogeyman himself. I snarled at him, my arms automatically moving to protect my stomach, where a tiny fetus was just beginning to form inside of me.

"What do you want, Pitch?" I ground out defensively. The other only raised an eyebrow before his gaze shifted to my arms, still wrapped protectively around my torso. He stared for a moment, before realization seemed to dawn on him. Then, he did something I never would have expected.

Pitch Black smiled, an almost-soft expression overtaking his features. After nearly a minute, I began squirming a little, and golden eyes slowly rose to meet my ice blue. He gave a small sigh and slumped into a sitting position across from me. I slowly lowered myself as well, watching the other cautiously, wondering what he could possibly be up to.

"Jack Frost," He spoke after a long moment. I looked at his face, shocked to see the tenderness there, though I remained wary. "Do you know how spirits like the Guardians and myself come to be? We all have something in common." I only looked at Pitch incredulously. _What is he going on about?_ "We all sacrificed ourselves for a child."

My breath hitched in my throat and my eyes widened. _Pitch_ sacrificed himself _for a child?!_ My disbelief must have been pretty obvious, because Pitch's gentle expression turned to one of nostalgia and… _Is that sadness?_

"Our home was on fire. My wife and I managed to get out early, but our daughter, sweet little Erin, was trapped inside. I went back for her. The roof fell, trapping us both on the second floor. I threw Erin out the window to Anne's waiting arms. The last thing I saw was that little bundle only just making it. Then, everything went black."

We were both completely silent for a long time after Pitch finished speaking. I moved towards him slowly, still cautious. Just as slowly, I removed one arm from my stomach, pulling Pitch into a slightly awkward hug.

This seemed to be his breaking point, because, suddenly, he was shaking and sobbing and _clinging._ I found myself wondering when was the last time anyone showed any care towards the boogeyman. The thought in itself nearly made me snort. Of course, no one was going to comfort Pitch. He was supposed to be the bad guy, right? Then again, the same was thought about me.

I suppose I couldn't really blame Pitch for doing his job, or wanting to be acknowledged. After all, everyone wanted attention; it was in our nature. He was probably just on his last rope and out of any other ideas. Sure, his last idea wasn't the greatest, but… I sighed, holding the older spirit out at arm's length, staring into red-rimmed golden eyes. I'd probably regret this later, but…

"Pitch, how do you feel about being an uncle?" The look of shock and happiness on the boogeyman's face made everything worth it.

* * *

_Don't worry, Bunny's back next chapter! :)_


	3. Chapter 2

_Yeah, I totally skipped the entire pregnancy. -/fail/-_

Chapter 2

9 months, and lots of screaming, later, Pitch handed me a tiny, furry bundle, covered with my own hoodie. He'd been amazingly gentle, as well as a bit over-protective, ever since I'd asked him to be my baby's uncle. He'd even continuously assured me that I'd be a great mother, and calmed all of my worries. Well, a lot of them, anyway. I still refused to let him let the others find me.

"Congratulations, Jack. It's a girl." We both smiled down at the little bundle. She looked a lot like Bunny, what, with the fur and such. Only, the majority of her fur was a pure, snowy white, with patches of light grey on the tips of her ears and tail, as well as on her hind legs. "What are you going to name her?" I looked at the man who had become a dear friend to me during the last months, and I knew my answer.

"Erin." I stated firmly. "Erin Frost-Bunnymund." Pitch looked shocked. I smiled at him, then down at my little Frostbunny. She blinked up at me with big, mismatched eyes. The right one was hunter green, and the left was ice blue. They were perfect. _She_ was perfect. "Hey, Erin. Say 'hi' to your Uncle Pitch." She just twitched her little pink nose cutely, looking at the two of us curiously.

Then, she squeaked and reached one tiny paw towards my face, touching my cheek. She reached the other paw towards Pitch. He stared for a moment, before hesitantly taking it and touching it to his own cheek.

* * *

"You know, he's going to want to meet his daughter." Pitch said to me for what had to be the millionth time in the past 3 months. I sighed, setting Erin in her crib before turning to face the other male.

"Pitch, I just don't know. He was in heat. He didn't _mean it."_ I turned back to look at my beloved Frostbunny, a sad smile forming on my lips. "What if he doesn't want her? What if he hates her?" My eyes welled up with tears. "I don't think I could take it if my little Frostbunny's father hated her."

"He _won't_ hate her." I glanced back at him. He sighed, shoulders slumping forward a bit. "Bunnymund was the last of his kind, remember? Well, not anymore. Now, there's another Pooka in the world once again; Erin." He smiled tiredly. "He could _never_ hate her, _especially_ since she's his own." I bit my lip, still nervous, but considering. "Besides," Pitch continued, "don't you think that Erin deserves to know her father?"

I flinched. I was still scared as Hell, but… Pitch had a point. Erin needed to know her father, and Bunny deserved to know he _was_ a father. Sighing, I nodded slowly.

"I wonder how they're going to take it when I suddenly show up with a baby Pooka after being missing for a year…" I muttered, more to myself than anything, as I gathered my daughter into my arms. Pitch shook his head slightly, before offering an encouraging smile and gently pushing me towards the door. I sighed again.

* * *

Erin slept soundly in my arms, bundled up comfortably in my hoodie, as I landed in front of the door to North's workshop. Taking a moment to gather myself, I reached up a fist and knocked on the large wooden door. Surprisingly, it was Tooth who answered. I blinked confusedly at her as she stared, shocked, at me.

"Jack!" She suddenly exclaimed loudly, hugging me around my neck, apparently not taking notice of the bundle in my arms. She pulled me into the sitting room at the back of the shop, shouting to the others about my return. I was suddenly surrounded by noise, and golden sand, as North, Bunny and Sandy all joined Tooth in trying to figure out where I'd been. Finally, the one question I'd been both anticipating and dreading was asked. By the Easter Bunny himself.

"Oi, Jack, wha's in ya arms, mate?" At that, I accidentally made the temperature drop by a few degrees, feeling fear well inside me. I cleared my throat and shuffled my feet a bit when they all went quiet and stared at me. I took a calming breath (it didn't work very well), squeezing my eyes shut as I slowly pulled my hoodie off of Erin.

After a minute of silence, I slowly pried my eyes open to see all four of them staring at my daughter, slack-jawed. I cleared my throat and shuffled my feet again, forcing a shaky smile onto my face.

"Guys, this is Erin…" I hesitated for only a second, "My daughter." Their slack-jawed stares were transferred to me.

"H-_how?"_ Bunny demanded. I sighed.

"Sit down." I gestured to the chairs sitting around a medium-sized coffee table a few feet away. "This could take a while…" I mumbled as I made myself comfortable, after making sure Erin was, first, of course.

* * *

_Hehehe. I am so evil. ^^_


	4. Chapter 3

_Whoo! Finally finished Chapter 3!_

_Fair warning, I went a **little** crazy on Bunny's accent. ... I HAVE NO REGRETS! -/shot/-_

Chapter 3

After I'd finished explaining everything, even Pitch, everyone sat in perpetual silence. A long moment later, Bunny finally looked up and met my eyes. He looked so sad…

"Jack, I-" He took a shuddering breath. "I am so, _so_ sorry I di' tha' to ya…" He told me miserably. I blinked slowly at him, shocked.

"Bunny…" I waited until he met my gaze again to continue speaking. "I'm not mad at you. Sure, I was scared, but how could I be mad at you when you gave me my little Frostbunny?" Erin squeaked cutely when she heard her nickname. She blinked up at me, before shifting her mismatched gaze to the other occupants of the room.

Her eyes landed on Bunnymund and she squeaked again, reaching her paws towards him. Bunny could only stare as I smiled and placed Erin into his arms. She smiled adoringly up at him, placing a single paw onto his cheek, inducting him into the family. Apparently, Bunny took the gesture the same way, because he hugged her close to his furry chest, holding Erin as though she were the most precious thing in the universe.

Which, of course, she was.

Suddenly, I was pulled into a tight hug by Tooth. "Oh, Jack… Why didn't you tell any of us? We would've understood." She thought for a moment. "Well, maybe we wouldn't have really _understood_ necessarily, but we could've _been there_ for you!" She exclaimed, hugging me even tighter. Glancing over her shoulder, I saw Sandy nodding vigorously. I pulled out of Tooth's arms with a sheepish grin, running my fingers through my hair nervously.

"Uhh… See, _that_ is an _excellent_ question." I felt an embarrassed flush creep onto my cheeks. Suddenly, all my fears that had made so much sense just a few hours ago, seemed utterly ridiculous. These _were_ the Guardians of _Childhood,_ so of course they weren't about to hate a child. Biting my lip, I finally admitted, "I was scared. Of what you'd think. That you'd hate me. That you'd hate _Erin."_

It was completely silent for a while. Finally, North stepped forward, gripping my shoulders. I looked up into the eyes of the man that had become like a father to me.

"Jack. You listen to me, and listen good." I nodded and he continued, "You are Guardian. We are like family. We would never hate you." He grinned down at me, straightening back up. "Besides!" He boomed jovially, "Is not very often I get to really be doting grandfather!" He laughed, before a gentle look came over his features, and he gestured behind me, smiling. "And just look how happy Bunny is."

I turned and I had to laugh at what was in front of me. There was Bunnymund, 7-foot tall warrior from the outback, lying down on the floor with his legs up in the air, Erin balanced between his feet. Both Pookas were having the time of their lives, laughing with shining eyes. Tooth and Sandy were a bit off to the side, watching with indulgent smiles.

I did the only thing that made sense at that point. I walked over to them, stopping just short of stepping on Bunny's ears, and squatted down, making funny faces at my daughter. This made the 3-month-old Pooka's giggles louder. North came up beside me, hands behind his back. His grin stretched from ear to ear as he presented Erin with a fluffy, cream-coloured stuffed bunny.

"I know it's not Christmas, so you can think of this as late baby shower present." With that, he handed the stuffed animal to Erin, who squeaked in glee. As she did with Bunny, Pitch and myself, she reached out one paw and touched it to North's cheek. The large Russian beamed down at Erin as Bunny placed her in his arms.

After a while of watching my baby girl meeting the other Guardians, I turned to face Bunnymund. My heart was thumping wildly in my chest and I'm pretty sure my face was tinted pink.

"Uh, Bunny?" He looked down to meet my eyes, I swallowed thickly before continuing, "So, uh, how do you, y'know, want to do this?" He just gazed at me, perplexed. "What I mean is, Erin – how do you want to raise her? I mean, I don't think I've been doing too bad, but she needs her father in her life, right? So…" I trailed off, sighing.

"Wha'? We can't jus' raise 'er togetha?" My head shot up. Bunny wasn't looking at me. Instead, he was watching Tooth examine Erin's mouth, long ears flat against his head, apparently embarrassed.

"R-really?" Okay, now he was looking at me. "You… You wouldn't mind…?" I couldn't keep the hope out of my voice. Bunny seemed surprised by my response, but his expression quickly turned tender, and even a little, dare I think it, _loving._

"O' course I wouldn't mind. She's _my_ li'l anklebita, too, after all." I can honestly say that hearing him say that had to be one of the best things to ever reach my ears.


End file.
